The Best Christmas Yet
by Scales of Boredom
Summary: Everyone thought that this would be the best Christmas yet but what they don't know is that it was better than they expected. Our cute little Happy plus the poster girl of Fairy Tail; Mirajane Strauss had put up a little plan to make this Christmas a little bit better. Shall we see if their plan would succeed? My first one-shot. Multiple pairings: Lyvia, Jerza, NaLi, GrayLu


**The Best Christmas Yet**

**Summary: Everyone thought that this would be the best Christmas yet but what they don't know is that it was better than they expected. Our cute little Happy plus the poster girl of Fairy Tail; Mirajane Strauss had put up a little plan to make this Christmas a little bit better. Shall we see if their plan would succeed? My first one-shot. Multiple pairings**

**Merry Christmas! This is my late Christmas present to you guys. I really struggled writing this because of writer's block. And this is my very first story that I have written that is full on romance and my very first one-shot. **

**Word count: 2, 381**

**Enjoy :) Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year!**

* * *

Today is December 25th and is the annual Christmas Party of the guild Fairy Tail. The guild is sparkling with Christmas decorations both in and out and to complete the view there was a huge and very sparkly—the sparkliest one yet—Christmas tree that almost reaches the ceiling by an inch with the star of course. Presents were neatly placed and organized under it. This is Wendy's, Juvia's, Gajeel's, and Lucy's very first Christmas in Fairy Tail; without counting the seven year time skip that is. Considering this is their first Christmas with their family the other members especially made this year extremely special just for them.

Other guilds were there too; Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus dropped by also, Lucy's spirits and the Spirit King decided to join in as well. Another surprise is Crime Sorcierer managed to somehow sneak in Magnolia without the council noticing and attended the party as well. Of course everyone thought that this would be the best Fairy Tail Christmas Party yet but what they don't know is that it was better than they expected. Our cute little Happy plus the strong yet someone who has an undeniably beauty and is the poster girl of Fairy Tail; Mirajane Strauss, Mira for short had put up a little plan to make this Christmas a little bit better.

Shall we see if their plan would succeed?

* * *

Everyone is enjoying the party and having their own conversations. The guild was in fact amazing and everyone else could only agree. All I could say is everyone's hard work paid off. Lyon was ogling and talking to Juvia and as it seems to be Juvia doesn't mind anymore. Juvia has secretly developed some kind of weird yet a warm sensation of feeling towards Lyon though some feelings for Gray still remains; he is her _first_ true love after all. Mira and Happy decided it was time to move their plans. Mira grabbed a bouquet of roses and handed it to Happy. Happy gladly took it and Lyon's gift to Juvia and placed it on Lyon's hands which were entangled behind him. Lyon was confused and was about to ask but Happy immediately whispered something to him in which he turned bright red but only nodded as a response. Juvia only stood there in front of them, confusion written all over her face.

Lyon handed Juvia her present and a bouquet of flowers as a side dish. Juvia could clearly feel her cheeks getting warmer by each second passing.

"T-thank yo-you Ly-Ly-o-Lyon-sama." Juvia stuttered as she took the presents and opened the box.

Seeing what's inside made Juvia gasped in amazement. By now everyone's attention is on them. Gathering up all his strength and confidence Lyon walked up to Juvia and took the beautiful gift and put it around her neck. As the cold metal touched Juvia's skin she let out a silent gasp in surprise.

"I-It looks absolutely a-amazing on you J-Juvia-chan..." Lyon whispered loudly though it was still heard by everyone.

It was true though, the light blue coloured diamond strutted necklace went absolutely great with Juvia's silky, smooth cerulean blue dress. Her dress was V-necked and was showing half of her cleavage and at the left side of her dress is cut and is revealing her Fairy Tail insignia on her left thigh.

"J-Juvia loves it Lyon-sama!" Juvia exclaimed in happiness.

Right now Juvia was so happy that she threw herself at Lyon and kissed him without thinking. The butterflies that both have been feeling in their stomachs every time they have an encounter went wild. Lyon's eyes widened at first but closed them and kissed her back as his hands carefully snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Juvia shocked at what she has done hesitated for a quick second before deepening the kiss. Once their lips met, it felt like electricity ran through them.

Both then pulled back, gasping for breath and faces are as red as Erza's hair. Juvia then smiled warmly at Lyon and said "Juvia has finally realized who her one true love is."

"I will always love you Juvia, from now till forever." Lyon said finally gaining real confidence on him and has given up the honorifics.

"Juvia will always love you too, Lyon."

And with that they finally shared one more passionate kiss before the noise starts.

Everyone burst into cheers and everybody was congratulating them, both we're flushed bright red but smiled happily anyway.

From afar 2 certain individuals were in awe of their wonderful plans. Happy was grinning widely while Mira was so happy you can literally see flowers emitting from her.

"Part 1: check!" They both said in unison and looked for their next target.

* * *

Jellal and Erza are talking to each other though there is still some uneasiness lingering in between them. And for the whole time their around each other you could clearly see the blush on Erza's cheeks although on Jellal's there's a faint colour of pink on his instead, looks like these two needs a little push.

"Target: LOCK ON!" both Mira and Happy said enthusiastically while pointing towards the 2 soon-to-be-couple, well in Mira's mind anyway; both had smiling faces which turned into an evil smirk.

Erza and Jellal, you better watch out. You better not cry 'cause I'm telling you why... Okay, let's not get off topic.

"Happy..." Mira grinned evilly while happy got ready "MAX SPEED!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy eagerly screamed and headed straight to Jellal's back.

And...

"AYE!"

BAM!

"Oww..."

A blurred groan of pain should complete this. And so we do hear a blurred groan of pain from Jellal.

Happy + head butting Jellal's back + fall + Erza =...

Let's look at the result now shall we:

A very awkward position which gained everyone's attention. And this position is Jellal's arms and legs on each side of Erza. While Erza's position is both legs in between of Jellal's and hands on each side of Jellal's head and is currently carrying a flushed but a bit of pain expression on her face. And what's Jellal's expression you ask, well I'd like to see too but his face is, ah, buried on Erza's _humongous_ breasts. But I'm guessing here I bet he's having hard time breathing. Everyone in the guild burst out laughing; this must have been the funniest thing that has happened tonight.

Oh, and looky here. Jellal _is_ having hard time breathing because he's trying to get up but can't and ended up groping Erza's breasts instead. Did I mention Jellal somehow ended up under Erza? I guess not but now I did. Erza was too shocked and if possible redder than her own hair to notice until Jellal's hands brought her back to the real world. Erza immediately got up is super red that Jellal swears that he could see steam coming out of her ear but he is also not one to talk. Erza offered a hand towards him and he took it when Happy '_lightly_' pushed him towards her.

And once again they fell but this time Erza's under Jellal and their position isn't as awkward as before but turned out into something... Mira, Happy, and you could say the whole guild also has been waiting for. Both lips crashed together, sparks came flying out from Mira, literally, okay maybe not.

For Jellal and Erza though when they're lips met is the very same moment when they blanked out on everything else. Just like Juvia and Lyon it felt like electricity ran through their bodies at the very same second their lips touched. A warm sensation of feeling flared within the two. Finally the two broke the kiss, in need of air.

Erza somewhat becomes more vulnerable and girly when around a certain blue-haired individual. Jellal becomes somewhat of a show-off when around a certain scarlet-haired friend. And the result of this is Erza passing out from embarrassment and also the heat that made her face redder than her own hair was too much for her to bear. Jellal being a show-off that he is carried her out of the guild only leaving them with the words "I'll take her home..."

Cheers were once again heard just right before the 2 mages left.

"Does he know that Erza lives in The Girl's Fairy Hills Dormitory?" Laki asked Ultear and Meredy with worry but all she got was a "meh," with a careless shrug from the two.

"Part 2: complete!"

* * *

Things are going as planned, well not exactly but it was going great nonetheless "Only 2 more parts and 4 more people to go." Yes, the couples were already listed for the plan by Mira, herself. Surprising, right?

Ohoho... Mira and Happy are gonna have a bit of trouble using other tactics on these last four since they might just be the densest people in the guild about love. But of course, Mira and Happy came prepared. Their plan was well thought and well made. They had given 2 weeks up just for this plan, so this better not fail or Plan B will be used and it will be a '_bit_' merciless. Key word a BIT.

The plan for the four was a bit different but kind of the same nonetheless. Anyway Mira went up the guild's stage and announced something a tiny bit weird but for sure that it will work.

"Everyone! We're going to start the couple cam! When you're shown on the lacrima screen all you have to do is kiss!" Everyone cheered "Happy!" and as if on cue which it is the guild went dark and a flashing bright light shone on the guild's possibly densest couple yet.

Natsu and Lisanna.

Everyone was cheering "KISS! KISS! KISS!" which made Lisanna and even Natsu blush bright red. It was obvious that they liked each other, but the thing is they don't even realize it themselves. But maybe, just maybe all they needed was a little push, not literally like Jellal to Erza which didn't go quite as planned at first.

With a full hesitation the two did as they were told. Lisanna's smell of mint and vanilla occupied Natsu's nose. It was so enchanting to him. Just like the other 4 it felt like electricity ran through them. Lisanna felt the warmth of Natsu's lips once it met hers and who knew Natsu was such a good kisser? Natsu deepened the kiss which made it more passionate.

Both in need of air, they broke the kiss. Cheers were heard from everyone and everybody started to encourage Natsu to ask Lisanna _that_ question.

Not being able to take the pressure, Natsu leaned down in front of Lisanna and took her hands while blushing bright red and asked "Lisanna... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lisanna was as red as Erza's hair "Yes Natsu... I will be your girlfriend." She smiled.

Lisanna threw herself at Natsu and Natsu twirled her around. They once again shared another passionate kiss.

Mira just died of squealing while Lucy was grinning widely because of her happiness, Gray just finished putting his clothes back on congratulated them. Happy just hugged both of them because he was so happy. Happy now really felt like being the child of his own real family.

* * *

Happy and Mira were so happy that they had forgotten about the last 2 people in their list and they never did remember until everyone just left the guild to go back to their own homes.

"Kya! Happy, how could we have forgotten?!" Mira screamed on total loss.

"I'm on it Mira!" Happy said finally getting an idea as he flew out the guild.

* * *

Lucy was walking back to her cozy apartment until she noticed that she just left her scarf at the guild. She was about to go back until she noticed a figure running towards her. The closer the figure gets the clearer Lucy could see him until she realized who it was.

"LUCY!" she heard a familiar masculine voice call.

"GRAY! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you dropped this." Gray handed her scarf back.

Lucy was about to thank Gray but a whistle from one of the fishermen interrupted her. Both Lucy and Gray looked over to the man who was pointing his finger up. Following the signal they both looked up and saw mistletoe tied to the street light. They looked back at each other making eye contact but looked away immediately while blushing a deep shade of red.

"Ya gotta do it!" The fisherman yelled enthusiastically clearly wanting to see some lip action.

"Lucy... I-I've always wanted to tell y-you t-that..." Gray then mumbled the rest.

Lucy being dense about things like these and obviously oblivious to the situation tilted her head cutely—as Gray would put it—and asked "What is it?"

"That... I h-have always l-lo-love y-you..." Gray's face was as red as Erza's hair.

Lucy blushed like 10 shades of red before finally confessing her true feelings "I... I love you too, Gray."

Gray was undeniably happy finding out that his love also loves him back. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer while Lucy has put her arms over his shoulders. Both leaned in closer, eyes fluttering close as the gap between them was closed off. Gray savoured the taste of Lucy's lips which was strawberry and chocolate while Lucy also savoured his taste also, it tasted like cool mint.

* * *

Back at the guild, Happy flew back in grinning as wide as he could.

"Happy! What was your plan? Did it work? Do you need my help?" Mira questioned quite fast but Happy was still able to catch it.

"I have done nothing Mira." Mira's smile faded "I don't think they'll need any help." Happy finished.

"I guess a miracle helped them together." Mira once again smiled.

Mira and happy both agreed on what Mira had said and both went back home.

Both pulled back, gasping for air. They leaned their foreheads on each other, smiling happily.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Lucy." Gray said in a seductive growl which made Lucy giggle.

"This is the best Christmas yet." Lucy said and Gray and the other members of Fairy Tail could only agree.

* * *

**Okay, this was my first time writing kiss scenes so I need advice. Read and Review, k? I don't mid flames as long as I learn something from it!**

**Bye Bye and ****Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
